


What Friends Are For

by PanicAtTheKelsey



Category: Phan, Youtubers, dan and phil
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheKelsey/pseuds/PanicAtTheKelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, go over to your friends' house (Dan and Phil). Little do you know, the joke you made the other day makes an appearance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reader Insert and I made it for my friend. I hope she likes it above all else.... She said I should write a second chapter but I'm still not sure.

When you walked into the huge flat with a beautiful interior and nerdy décor. As you were admiring the series of Marvel posters, you are startled by a firm hand on your shoulder.  
"Hello, y/n." a warm voice comforts you and you smile.  
"Hey, Dan." you reply, turning to face him. "How have you been?" you had been friends with Dan and Phil for several years but this was the first time you were visiting the flat him and Phil shared together.  
"Do you want the tour?" Phil says behind him, grinning and tugging your arm. "My room first!"  
"Sure, okay!" you laugh and he pulls you to his room. When you get there, Dan closes the door while you and Phil look at him with a questionable look. "Dan?" Phil ends up asking as the door locks. Dan looked predatory as he walked up to Phil and pushes him down on the bed, kissing him fiercely. "Uh..." you stutter, looking away and blushing.  
"Isn't this what you wanted, y/n?" you stop dead in your tracks and remember what you had said to Dan prior to the visit.  
"Oh, I have to go Phil needs me." Dan said.  
"I wanna watch!" you had teased. You hadn't meant for him to take it literally, but here you were watching Dan grind on top of Phil.  
"Dont be shy." Dan purrs, reaching out and gesturing to the chair that he placed next to the bed. "Tell me what you want me to do to him. Look how cute he is, y/n, don't you think?" you swallow hard and all you could do is nod as you sit down. Dan turns his attention back to Phil, who was blushing hard. "Baby, look at you..." he whispered, running his hand through Phil's hair. Phil's hips buck into Dan's slowly and the way they looked at each other made your heart melt. As embarrassed as you were, you admitted it was kind of hot... "y/n, it's your call." Dan says, smirking.  
"Tie him up. Just his hands. But like, on his stomach." you heard yourself whisper. What? Really? You didn't think you'd have the guts to say it and by the look on both of their faces, neither did they. Dan smirks and opens the bedside table, pulling out a silk rope. He gently maneuvers Phil to the headboard, turns him over and ties a knot expertly, where Phil's hands are secured to it, but not uncomfortable.  
"You look good enough to eat." he purrs, sliding his pants over his ass, exposing his underwear to you. It was green, covered with little faces of the Hulk. You giggled quietly and watched Dan run his hands over the fabric before pulling them off with his pants, moving his knees to get them off of his legs. He pulls him up to get on his hands and knees and you are startled by the loud smack to Phil's ass. Dan chuckles darkly as Phil whimpers a bit. He shushes him, rubbing the red place soothingly before going again and spanking him several more times. He then leans down to press sweet kisses to his lower back, over his cheeks and to the back of his thighs. Dan flips him over and kisses his hipbone and thighs a bit more, and you could tell he was using a bit of tongue. He sucks light hickeys on the insides of his thigh and Phil's moans drowned out the sucking sound that Dan's mouth made.  
"Dan..." he would whisper, clenching against the bonds. Dan straddles his hips and starts to move against him. "Stop teasing...Please..." Dan obliges and pulls off his own pants after getting off of him. He then pulls Phil's shirt over his chest and runs his hands over the flesh. Phil gasps every time a finger found one of his nipples. Dan slides a finger into his own mouth and coats it, pushing it inside Phil as he explored his chest with the other hand. He then climbs onto the bed and pulls Phil's legs over his shoulder.  
"Rimming?" you asked from your seat. You had been nervous to speak until now and Dan smirks.  
"As you wish." he then slides down to push his tongue inside Phil as if it was easy. Phil moans out loud and blushes.  
"Don't hold it in, Phil." you say, and Dan glances at you, proud of your courage. He teases the ring of muscle until Phil relaxes a bit and then slides his tongue in and out of him. Phil is louder now as you told him to be and was bucking against Dan's tongue, desperately trying to reach down and touch himself. Dan reaches over to touch him before you speak. "Don't touch him yet. I want to see him beg." You say and Dan returns his hand to rest on top of Phil's thigh. He continues to rub his fingers against the top of his thigh, which you hadn't noticed before now. You didn't get aroused easily but watching Dan's tongue expertly move around Phil made you squirm in your seat. As Dan continues, Phil moans loudly and moves his hips back and forth, trying to get friction any way he can.  
"P-Please..." Phil whimpers.  
"Dan, get on top of him and grind together, /please/." You emphasize Phil's plea and watch Dan move Phil's legs to rest on the bed again and straddle him, holding both of their cocks in one hand. Dan moves his hips back and forth and gives Phil room to do the same. Phil's hips move as quick as Phil could get them to move and Dan tries going slowly but Phil is taking him apart quickly. Dan moans are almost pornographic as he bucks even more quickly against Phil.  
"Dan...Please...I need you..." Dan looks over at you when Phil speaks and you nod. Dan pulls Phil's legs over his shoulders again and spits on his fingers, pushing two of them inside him. He scissors them slowly and moves his hand to Phil's leaking cock, stroking him slowly.  
"Make it last..." You whisper, licking your lips. After preparing him gently and making sure he was alright, he removes his fingers. He places his cock at Phil's entrance and slowly and (agonizingly for Phil) moves very slowly at first. He takes Phil apart with each slow thrust and you relished in Phil's moans and Dan's low growling. You ended up reaching your hand down your skirt to touch yourself as they thrust faster and moans got louder. You watched them get so fast that there was now slack in the rope and Dan unknots it as he keeps going.  
"Dan! Dan, I'm..." Phil whimpers, reaching his arms around Dan's neck. He lifts Phil up a little to grab his ass harshly.  
"I know, baby, me too..." he groans, spanking him hard as all three of you come to your release. Dan collapses against Phil and Phil's legs are shaking. Your panties are soaked and have leaked through your skirt. Phil holds Dan close to his chest as they catch their breath.  
"y/n...Thanks for agreeing to this. Phil has been wanting someone to watch for a while." Dan chuckles and Phil blushes.  
"Yeah..." he chuckles, embarrassed. "Thanks, y/n."  
"It's no big deal..." you whisper.  
"It is to us. You're an amazing friend." Dan smiles cutely  
"That means a lot." you reply, smiling back  
"So you'll stay tonight, at least?" Phil asks, looking at you with sad eyes. "Yeah, I'll stay." you reply. It was going to be a long night...


End file.
